Dead Uncles, Vegetables and New Romance in Town
by Dirty Twin
Summary: Sequel of Lost and Found, other way around. Luke and Lorelai are together,and only Rory knows. What will happend if that change? Will they survive? Finall 7 Ch. UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is the sequel , I promised you Id write. sorry it took so much time, but I was writting my Scott/Lauren fic. So if you want to read a new update the link to my side is in my profile :)

I want to thank Angela, who did great job with beta- your name says true- you are an angel! lol

And Nat this is for you! you always support me, when I need this! you are a great friend!

Summary: A sequel of "Lost and Found, other way a round" ( so if you havent read that, it will be better if you do that) Luke and Lorelai are together, but only Rory knows about it. What will happen if that change. will they survive this?

The fic is based on episode: "**Dead Uncles and Vegetables"** so there are lost of original lines from the epi- I hope you dont mind, but for me it makes the fic more realistic:)

Again I own nothing but my imagination.

please read and review :D

nowgo with the story:

* * *

Lorelai was sitting with Sookie and Emily in Independence Inn's dining room, desperately trying to stay calm as Emily tried the same soup for the 20th time, still not sure if this was the right one.

'_Why did I agree to this?_' Lorelai thought.

"Haven't you already tasted that one, Mom?" Lorelai groaned. All she wanted now was to finish this tasting with her mother and finally go to Luke's for lunch. Well, not only for lunch. It had been almost a month since they had first kissed, and still it felt as magical as the first time. Somehow they had managed to keep their relationship as a secret from the town. Only Rory knew; Luke wasn't really comfortable telling Jess about it. They had not had many opportunities to spend more time alone. Really _alone._

"Mmm..." Emily tried again.

"Twice, you've tasted that soup twice." '_Multiply by ten'_ Lorelai thought frustrated. ' _Why on earth did I agree to this DAR thing?' _

"You're keeping a running tally?" Emily sarcastically asked her daughter.

"I'm morbidly fascinated." There was as much sarcasm in Lorelai's response.

"Well, Lorelai, when you're tasting anything, the first taste acclimates the palate, the second establishes the foundation, and the third is to make your decision." Emily explained.

"Oh, there's going to be a third taste." Lorelai rolled her eyes. Now she wasn't listening to her mother at all. She wanted this to just end as quickly as possible. She really wanted to just go to Luke's for coffee and maybe something...more.

Just as the discussion about the soups was turning into discussion about Sookie's wedding plans, Michel showed up in the dining hall with his annoying trademark exhausted and bored expression.

"That fellow from the restaurant is on the phone," he announced to Lorelai.

"Who?" Lorelai asked. Distracted by the bridesmaids dresses discussion, she didn't realize whom Michel was talking about.

"The flannel man with the protruding ankles, " he clarified with a visual disgust on his face.

"Oh, Luke?" Lorelai asked, a little bit surprised Like was calling her, and still trying to sound casual as if it was a the most normal thing in the world.

"I forgot his name from the desk to here, that's how memorable he is." Michel rolled his eyes

"Okay, thank you," Lorelai replied standing up from her chair in attempt to go after Michel to the front hall, and desperately trying to hide a grin that now was forming of her lips.

Emily looked at Lorelai a little bit shocked. _'She is leaving me to take a call from that...Diner Man? This must be a joke or something,'_ she thought.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, firmly eyeing Lorelai up and down.

"Oh, to talk to Luke," Lorelai replied as if this was the most normal thing in the world, but it definitely wasn't normal to her mother.

"Can't you call him back?" Emily insisted. She couldn't believe her daughter was throwing everything aside just to talk to that rustic man. '_Unbelievable,_' she thought.

"Have your third taste, Mom." Lorelai rolled her eyes and left, leaving shocked Emily behind her.

"Lorelai!" her mother called after her. " Is she always this scattered?" Emily asked Sookie after a second.

"She's the most stable person I know," Sookie replied right away.

"That's very sad." Emily said, but she didn't want to think too much about her daughter's inappropriate behavior. "Well, I think you're right, mushroom." She told Sookie.

"Great." Sookie smiled widely glad that finally Emily made her choice.

oxoxo

The moment Lorelai appeared at the front desk she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face anymore. She was glad that no one paid any attention on her bright grin at that moment, and she definitely was glad neither her mother nor Sookie saw it. Emily was definitely the last person Lorelai wanted to find out about her and Luke. And Sookie... well she was her best friend, but Lorelai knew as much Sookie would have tried to keep a secret, soon Jason would know about everything and then it would be impossible for whole the town not to find out as well.

Lorelai picked up the phone and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down a little, but she was still a little curious about why Luke would be calling her in the first place. The thought occurred to her that they hadn't had too much time alone lately. 'Oh maybe he wants to ask me on out second date?' she thought, remembering the first time they went out and the wonderful night they had together. It had been over a week ago, and they still hadn't gone out again.

"Luke?" Lorelai finally said to the phone still smiling, waiting to hear this low, grumpy, yet sexy voice.

"Yeah, hi," Luke replied. She could sense in his voice that he was smiling.

"Hello," she said, not really knowing what to actually say to him. She felt like a lovesick teenager talking on the phone with her new boyfriend.

"How's it going?" Luke tried to sound casual.

"Pretty good, pretty good," Lorelai said nervously. It was funny that after all these years, now he had this effect on her. " How are things with you?" Lorelai grinned to the phone.

"Oh, not bad. Dropped some eggs," Luke said as if it was the biggest attraction of the day.

"Bummer." Lorelai laughed flirtatiously.

"Hazard of the business," Luke flirted back. "Am I catching you at a bad time?" He finally asked, now worried.

"Oh, no, it's kind of slow here. So slow, in fact, that Michel and I were about to get the tetherball out." Lorelai joked, but she still was wondering why Luke had called her; it was nice but Luke definitely wasn't the type of guy who called just to talk about the weather.

"That's the thing with a ball tethered to a rope?" He really enjoyed Lorelai's craziness from time to time.

"Hey, I never knew that's where the tether comes from."

"Yeah, it's tethered. It's tied, like an anchor is tethered to a rope on a boat."

"Neat, neat."

"Yeah, most people probably don't put that together."

"Probably not," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Was Luke's only reply. There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

'Okay, this is getting nowhere!' Lorelai thought 'He must have a reason for this call.'

"So, anything else?" Lorelai finally asked, too cheerfully, she thought.

"Uh, yeah, actually," Luke cleared his throat" – if I needed a room or two for a couple of days, would that be possible?" he asked hopefully.

'Wow!' Lorelai thought 'Oh My God! I know we don't have much opportunity to spend time _together. _But are we so desperate that we need a room at the inn? Hold on there, Gilmore! He doesn't need a room, he needs 2 rooms, why does he need 2 rooms?'

"You need rooms?" Lorelai asked a little bit shocked still considering a thousand options to as to why.

"Like nine," Luke clarified.

"You need nine rooms?" Lorelai asked just to be sure. '_He isn't planning to christen all the rooms in the Inn with me, is he?' _Lorelai thought wide eyed. '_Although it wouldn't be that bad of an idea..._'She added. '_Oh stop that Gilmore! It's Luke we're talking about here. But on the other hand it's _Luke_ we're talking about _' said a little voice in her head.

"Just for a couple of days, Wednesday and Thursday," Luke said asking with the tone of his voice if it was okay.

" Uh, well, I can take care of that." Lorelai smiled. Now she was just confused as before. "What's it for?" she finally asked, unable to stand the mystery of Luke's request.

"Uh, just got some family coming in," Luke answered. Lorelai could sense he wasn't really comfortable saying that. 'A family? Lukes family was coming to town? Why I didn't know? What is this all about?' She was mentally racking her brain.

"Reunion?" she offered, " 'Cause we can get the tetherball out," she joked trying to break the tension that was now somehow rising between them.

"Nah, funeral," Luke said as if it was exactly what she expected him to say.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked. _'Oh my god! How stupid am I, and I was thinking...and flirting and thinking...' _

"Yeah, my Uncle Louie died last night, and I'm arranging the funeral for him," Luke elaborated.

"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry. Here I was babbling about tetherball," Lorelai said, feeling horrible about her earlier train of thought. 'And thinking of us christening the inn's rooms. Oh God how could I?'

"You weren't babbling," Luke smiled. With all that was going on, he was glad that he could just call her and talk. She didn't even realize how much support it gave him. Just hearing her smiling voice and crazy chitchat made him feel better.

"Well, you've got nine rooms, Wednesday and Thursday," Lorelai said now with a serious tone.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

'Oh Luke,' Lorelai thought. Now she wanted nothing more to just to hug him and kiss him and help him as much as it was possible.

"It's a done deal," she said.

"Thanks," Luke said sincerely, thanking her for more than the rooms.

After a moment of silence Lorelai spoke:

"Luke, I'm so, so sorry." She really didn't know what to say to him. This simple expression of sympathy seemed to be the most appropriate.

"It's okay. It sounds like he went peacefully. He was eighty-five," Luke replied.

"But it's always hard. Um, are you okay?" She asked. Now she really would do anything to help him. They had been friends for years, but now that they were together they were growing closer and closer.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Luke said, but he didn't sound very convincing.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Lorelai finally asked clearly. '_Please Luke, let me help you, you stubborn man.' _

"No, the rooms are help enough," He spoke softly, in the voice that melted her every time.

"Are you sure, 'cause I'm dealing with my mom now and I'd be happy to rush over and help with whatever or just to see you," she babbled. "I haven't seen all you day, or had your coffee." Lorelai said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah cause coffee is all you need," Luke joked. 'Oh you're so wrong, mister,' Lorelai thought unwaveringly.

"The rooms are all I need, thanks," he said and sighed.

"You're welcome," Lorelai smiled once again. She was smiling quite a lot lately, and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone around her.

"Well, I gotta go. Will I see you later?" he asked, hoping he would see her soon.

"Yeah as soon I get rid of my mother, I'll be there. Please call if you need anything."

"I will. By the way, that French guy's a putz." Luke remarked.

"Oh yeah, he knows," Lorelai agreed resignedly.

"All right, see ya soon," Luke said his final goodbye.

"As soon as possible. I can't wait. Bye," Lorelai replied hanging up. She sighed deeply closing her eyes. Then she took a deep breath then groaned at the memory of her mother waiting for her in the dinning room. She just wanted the tasting to end--fast. She wanted be there for Luke even though he was trying to convince her he was ok.

'_The sooner you go in there, the sooner it will end, and you can go to Luke's,'_ she tried to convince herself making her way back to the dining room where both Sookie and Emily were waiting for her.

TBC

* * *

Ok, so this is the first chapter, not much action I know, but this will change. Tell me what do you think- it means really much for me. Just tell me if you want more, and I promis it will be worth to read :) 


	2. Authors note

ok hey guys!

Sorry I havent updating! Im really sorry about that, I just couldnt write and now theres even worst couse I wont have my computer for a month so I wont be able even write it, I will have only papers and napkins for that lol. So please if youre reading this story bare with me, I promiss Ill update as soon as possible! and it will be worth I hope!

take care


	3. Chapter 2

ok, so here it is. you waited long, but I really tried to post it as soon as I could :)

Want to thank for all the reviews again! youre all sooo great to me!

and my angel Angela for beta! what would Ive done without you?

ok so I stop with babbling and go with the story:)

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were walking down the street, straight to Luke's. It had been a really stressful Saturday morning for Lorelai. First she had to deal with Emily and her preparations for the DAR meeting at the inn. Then Luke had called, telling her his uncle Louie had died.

The worst thing was that she couldn't see Luke right away. Not only because of her mother, but also because no one knew about their relationship yet. Any kind of spontaneous PDA that she slowly started to miss in this relationship was out of the question. She knew Luke definitely wasn't a PDA kind of guy, but sometimes she just wished she could kiss him goodbye or hello over the counter and not just sneak to the storage room again. She seriously began to think that people started to find their actions weird and were becoming suspicious. They both had agreed it was better this way for their still new romantic relationship. But now she had started to regret this decision.

"It's so sad," Rory finally said, stopping Lorelei's thoughts.

"I know." Lorelai confirmed.

"Was Luke, like, shaken over his uncle dying?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. He's so unflappable. It's hard to tell," Lorelai replied, with a mischievous grin on her face, thinking about just how _unflappable _Luke was

"The man definitely can't be flapped," Rory stated.

"_Oh, you have no idea..."_ Lorelai thought, her smile getting bigger. "_Stop there Gilmore! It's not the time or place to have dirty Luke's thoughts!"_

When Lorelai and Rory finally walked into the diner, the place was completely packed. They spotted Luke behind the counter talking on the phone, desperately trying to serve his costumers at the same time.

"Can I get another cup of coffee?" a woman called after Luke.

"In a minute," Luke replied, irritated, the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder.

"Hey, is that my food?" a man said and pointed to the plates Luke was now holding in his hands.

"More coffee here, too, please, "another man called after him.

Lorelai watched the entire scene with amusement as Luke tried to do ten things at the same time with a phone still in the crook of his neck. _"Well you know very well he can multitask..."_ Lorelai thought to herself. _" What's with all the Dirty Luke's thoughts today?"_

"In a minute," Luke said again through his teeth. Now he was so irritated he didn't even notice Lorelai and Rory standing in the middle of the diner.

"Is that my food?" the guy asked again, as Luke tried to figure out whose plates he was holding.

"More coffee for me, too," Kirk asked as if on purpose to annoy Luke even more.

"Shut up, Kirk."

"Is that my food?" the guy asked for the third time. Luke just looked at him, and then at food he was still in his hands, then back again at the guy.

"Yes, Sy, that's your food." Luke finally decided

"Well, can I have it?" Sy asked irritated.

"I'm doing all I can here, folks." Luke said firmly to everyone around him.

"I asked nicely," Kirk murmured.

"Hey, hey, watch the cord!" A man shouted at Luke as the phone cord landed in his plate.

"Try ducking," Luke replied.

"You should update to a cordless," Kirk suggested, but Luke didn't hear him as he spotted Lorelai smiling at him.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Lorelai asked and Luke was about to make his way to her when… "Watch, watch it". She cried, and tried to help him when one of the plates almost ended up on the floor. _"Oh I think someone here has a strong effect on Luke,"_ she thought teasingly.

"Thanks, thanks, I'm on the phone."

"We noticed," Lorelai stated and looked at Luke. He really looked tired and even a little helpless.

"Yeah, I can't serve and be on the phone," he complained, but the tone of his voice softened when he was talking to her.

"We noticed that, too," Rory replied.

"But your reenactment of Jerry Lewis in The Diner Guy is gonna wow the critics," Lorelai joked, taking the plates from his hands and handing them to Rory. Luke just looked at her with amusement and adoration not caring that people could watch their interaction.

"Where should the poached eggs go?" Rory asked and both Luke and Lorelai had to stop their 'high-school-daze-stare'

"Crank in the hat," Luke motioned his head at the guy in the opposite corner of the diner.

"Hey, I'm not a crank! You're a crank, crank!" The guy shouted at Luke

"He is a crank." Rory confirmed and made her way right to his table.

"And the French toast?" Lorelai asked, leaning a little so that Luke could now feel her breath on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the sensation, hoping no one would notice and wishing they could be somewhere else. Together. Alone. All he could do was to inhale deeply.

"Lady with the giant purse," he managed to finally say just as the voice in the phone made him forgot about how close Lorelai was to him. "Ah, yup," he replied to the guy on the other end of the line.

"This is not good," a man sitting at the counter commented.

"Hey, fall back cowboy!" Lorelai yelled at him. The man obeyed and immediately went back to his food. Lorelai then grabbed Luke by the shoulder and pushed him back behind the counter.

"_Oh God! I love his strong shoulders... If we just could... Stop that Lorelai!"_

"Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa – what are you doing?" Luke complained as Lorelai situated him closer to the phone so he could focus on his call.

"Come here. Just stay on the phone and give me these," She said, taking more plates from him just smiling at him sweetly. " Where do they go?" She asked.

"Table by the window." Luke motioned his head the direction.

"Don't you number your tables?" Lorelai pouted.

"No." Luke whispered, narrowing his eyes, sensing that there was something on her mind.

"You should number your tables." Lorelai suggested, smiling brightly.

"What good would that do? If I said a number, you wouldn't know what table was what number." Luke tried his reasonable defense against her.

"But all restaurants number their table. You should number your tables." She wasn't going to surrender this battle that easy.

"Table five, they go to table five." Luke sighed heavily, but Lorelai could see that he was starting to grin a bit.

"Cool. Which one is that?" She was now grinning like a little kid, knowing that she won once again.

"Table by the window." Luke furrowed his eyebrows even more; this time Lorelai knew he'd had enough.

"By the window, Elma." She handed the plated to Rory, but still was smiling at Luke.

"Got it, Gertie." Rory replied, taking the food from her mother.

"Hello? How 'bout that coffee?" Kirk didn't let them forget about his presence.

"I got it." Lorelai stopped Luke before he killed Kirk on sight.

"Thanks." Luke smiled gently at her. He had helped her every time she needed it, even if she couldn't admit that she needed help, but now _she_ was there for _him_. It was a great feeling.

"But, but – mine's a quarter caf." Kirk complained when Lorelai took the coffee pot to refill his mug.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Three-fourths decaf, one-fourth caffeinated," he explained.

"I four-fourths don't care." Lorelai said, pouring Kirk his coffee. She didn't see Luke watching her intently. He still couldn't believe this amazing woman wanted him.

"Fill it up," Kirk said, but Lorelai already had.

"Sorry about this," Luke whispered as Lorelai put the coffee pot back on the burner. A shiver ran through her from his gentle tone. She still couldn't believe what an effect this man had over her, now after all this years.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"Sometimes you get the world's full of people who micromanage their lives to the point where they can't wait an extra second for anything." Luke started to rant a little. Lorelai tried to suppress her laughter. She loved ranting Luke.

"We're running out of coffee." She informed him, trying to stop his rant.

"I'll make some more." Luke immediately made his way to the coffee maker, but Lorelai stopped him taking the pot back again in her hand. But they were now extremely close to one another.

"No, I got it." Lorelai finally said, her breathing a little more rapid.

"Do you know how?" Luke asked as if he didn't know whom he was talking to.

"Do I . . . ugh. . .I am Cathy Coffee, mister, the bastard offspring of Mrs. Folger and Juan Valdez. " Lorelai joked, but their eyes were still fixed on one another.

"Hey Luke, where's Jess?" Rory stopped them again. "_If they don't stop this everyone will know right away just by looking at them,"_ she thought. "_Could they be more obvious?"_

"I don't know." Luke said waking up from his "Lorelai-daze."

"Storage room?" She suggested

"Please." Luke replied sarcastically taking two steps away from Lorelai, creating a safe distance between them." He's probably upstairs."

"Really? Excuse me." Rory replied, annoyed, making her way up the stairs to Luke's apartment

"It's too strong." Luke said, pulling the coffee away from Lorelai

"No, it's not." Lorelai protested and put in even more.

"No, it's too strong." Luke tried to stop her once again, but it was not getting him anywhere.

"You're on the phone." Lorelai reminded him and he immediately, instantly put the phone back to his ear.

"Not everybody likes it that strong." Luke said

"Well, then I shall convert them. I am the Jehovah's coffee girl."

"Took me twenty minutes to get past this place's stupid busy signal, then they put me on hold forever." Luke complained, defeated. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. She wanted nothing more than just to hug him not to mention the kissing, but still she could sense he needed a hug. But she knew very well she couldn't, especially not here and now, behind the diner counter during the lunch rush.

"Who's keeping you on hold?" Lorelai asked, wanting nothing more than to just help him.

"That mortuary in Florida where my uncle's at." Luke explained hopelessly. He hated

not having control over things. His life was simple and orderly. Well, at least it was till the tornado that was Lorelai came into his life.

"Florida? I thought he was in the area." Lorelai was confused. She still knew so little about him. It was sad somehow that he knew almost everything about her, and yet he was still a mystery for her.

Luke then started to explain to Lorelai that his uncle was living in Orlando and how his father wanted Louie to be buried in Stars Hollow next to him, so he could kick his ass. How his uncle was a loner and didn't have anyone who could look after him and that he -- Luke was the only one who could do anything.

Once again they were lost in conversation with each other, all the other people in the diner forgotten.

"And since Louie's a war veteran, the town Revolutionary War reenactors will attend the service, do the salute thing, you know." Luke explained, lost in her blue eyes. " I mean, it makes me nauseous, but my dad wanted it." Then he suddenly stopped and spoke to the phone. "Yeah, hi, I'm still here . . .Yes, the deceased is Louie Danes . . .Right . . .No, Hartford's not too far, I can do that. Thanks." Luke sighed heavily and hung up the phone. " Great, that's done." He turned to Lorelai once again." Uh, okay, I should probably go pick out a coffin before he gets here."

" Great, go." Lorelai immediately started to push him out of place behind the counter. She took every possibility to just touch him. She felt so stupid, like a teenage girl again.

"I have to close up," Luke stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"No, you don't. You're covered." Lorelai shook her head, trying to convince him she could handle it. She really wanted to help him -- he wasn't only her boyfriend, he was her friend, best friend even. Then an idea came to mind.

"But you know what?" she started, you should show me where things are in the storage room, in case we need anything while you're gone," she suggested, a little devilish gleam in her eyes that Luke recognized immediately. He really wanted to have a second alone with her, he just needed to... he just needed her. Simple as that.

"Oh, okay, well... then. Yeah, okay. Lets go, I'll show you everything," Luke said, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "Lets go," he said guiding her with his hand on the small of her back.

"They are spend so much time in there, she should know how much ketchup is in every bottle," a man in the corner commented the moment they disappeared behind the door.

Just as they were out of everyone else's sight, Lorelai's hands went around Luke's waist, hugging him tightly, bringing his body as close as she could. Luke didn't hesitate hugging her back.

"You're okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, now I'm fine" he smiled back at her gently.

"I wish we could do this out there," Lorelai complained to his neck.

"I know," Luke replied, making little circles on her lower back with his fingers. "But we both decided its better that way."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," she said pulling away, but her arms remained around him. "God why were we so stupid, agreeing to this?" She pouted, but Luke cut the pout short, kissing her hard, bringing her body closer to his.

She moaned a little when she felt his tongue in her mouth searching for hers. Their bodies melted. Hands roamed. The kiss was full of passion but with understanding and comfort too.

When they finally pulled away, they were breathing fast and hard, resting their foreheads against one another.

"I gotta go, " Luke finally said, but he didn't move, arms firmly around her.

"Yeah you've got to go," she replied.

"As much as I want to stay here like this, they'll be waiting for me in Hartford," Luke said and reluctantly pulled away from her.

She placed a long soft kiss on his lips and pushed him out of the storage room back to the diner. "Yeah go, go, we'll be all right here."

"You and Rory don't have to do this." Luke said turning a little around to face her, but she was still pushing him out.

"We don't mind. Go. It'll give me a chance to number all the tables." Lorelai smiled at him, reassuring him that she really wanted to help.

"Be my guest."

"Also, are they arranged like this for any particular reason?" Lorelai joked, looking around and starting to mentally rearrange the diner.

Luke stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Don't change anything." He warned her with his index finger.

"It's totally not feng shui." Lorelai narrowed her eyes

"Gertie." Luke said warningly, and he was out the door.

"Go!" Lorelai shouted after him. Both didn't realize the same guy was watching them from the corner of the diner.

"So you know where the pickles are Lorelai?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked dreamy.

TBC

* * *

NEXT ON: Lorelai and Luke would try to find some time alone. Someone will be very suspiciouse about Lorelais behavior. And Luke willdo/say something without thinkingthat could change everything...

ok I know maybe not the best and you were waiting for soo long, but belive me it had to be that way :) so what do you think? good? bad? or between? tell me your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Iknow you waited way to long for this chapter, and I'm really sorry fot this, but:

-I needed to update my Scott/Lauren fic first

-I'm still dealing with unpasses exam on University

-My computer crashed, and I had to write it all over again

-and in the end I was cut off internet for 2 weeks

so.. sorry!

now to reply to some of you:

**orangesherbert7: **remember I'm going with the epi...

**To all who asked about THE GUY**: his name is Sy and he really is in the epi, and he is in this chapter as well. For all of you who wanted to mack make him with Patty: sorry he's married!

**The27thGilmore: **look at my pan name! of cours it was supposed to be dirty lol

And to all who asked me earlier and now about my Scott/Lauren fic: the Truth Is Right There, the link should be in my profile so just go there and check it :).

thank you all who reviewed too! it makes me want to write more!

oh and please don't kill me but I just wanted soo much to post it that it's not beta readed :(

* * *

Lorelai was standing in the dinning room of the Independence Inn watching as her mother tried to "destroy" Sookie's up coming wedding.

"Hey, um, what is with the fancy place settings? I thought you were just gonna keep it simple." Lorelai tried to bring some sense in to this madness also known as Emily's ideas.

"It is simple." Sookie said defensively, not realizing what was really happening.

"It lights up." Lorelai tried again.

"Just flip a switch, simple." Sookie grinned.

Lorelai just sighed, massaging her head with her hand.

"Tell me how my mother got so involved in all of this." She asked.

"She's not that involved." Sookied replied fast. "She just mentioned the other day when she was here that… she knew some people that could make some samples of stuff for us, like table settings and flower arrangements."

"But we were gonna do the flowers ourselves." Lorelai pouted.

"I know" Sookie smiled, but then added "But what a hassle that would be."

"It's to save money." Lorelai reminded. "Flowers cost a fortune." 'Please Sookie just think' she thought.

"Yeah, but, the sampling of – what they're doing today – it's free. I'm not committed to any of this." Sookie gestured around her.

"I hope not." Lorelai sighed heavily and looked Sookie straight in the eyes.

"It's true" Sookie replied immediately, seeing her friend disbelieve. "I say no, it all goes away. Not a penny is spent." She promised.

"Okay." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"And it's fun." Sookie grinned.

"I don't wanna take away your fun, I just want you to be careful. See, you've entered Emilyland." Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"Emilyland?" Sookie asked confused.

"It's an upside down world where the Horchow House is considered low-rent and diamonds less than twenty-four carats are Cracker Jack trinkets and Bentleys are for losers who can't afford a Rolls."

"But I'm okay, really."

"All right. I have to help Luke with the lunch rush today, so I gotta go." At the mention of Luke's name Lorelai's face immediately lightened up.

Sookie was about to say: 'Go, we're fine.' But saw Lorelai's dreamy expression. It wasn't the first time she saw her that way lately. She grabbed Lorela's hand and dragged her to now empty kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing Sookie?" Lorelai demanded, pulling her hand away from Sookie's

"Ok is there something you're not telling me?" Her friend asked immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lorelai defended herself. _'Should I tell Sookie about Luke?'_ she thought_. 'I should, but if I'll tell her, she would tell Jackson right away and we all know that we would read about it in tomorrow's paper on the first page' _

"Don't give me this Lorelai! I'm your friend, I know when something is happening and I can see it right now." Sookie said and looked at Lorelai, who tried to hide her eyes from her.

" Is there a guy?" Sookie asked after a moment.

Lorelai snapped her head up fast at that.

"There is! Are you using Luke's as a cover to meet this mysterious guy?" Sookie giggled.

_'There's definitely a guy, but' _"I' not using a cover for anything Sookie! You know very well that Luke's need my help right now and that's what I'm going to do. Go there and help him when he needs me" Lorelai replied nervously_. 'And maybe I'll find some time alone with Luke too to do not that very needed things, but on the other hand this is what I definitely need so… But you don't have to know about this Sookie' _She thought. _'You're a bad person Gilmore, lying to your friend! I'm not lying! I'm just not telling all of the truth!" _

Just as Sookie was about to ask another question they both heard Emily's voice from the dinning room:

"Is that a fingerprint? My God, that's a fingerprint! Who touched this? Let me see your hands!" She demanded.

"I think you should go there and stop her" Lorelai suggested.

"I'm going" Sookie said disappointed that Lorelai had told her nothing. "But that doesn't mean you're get out of it next time" she pointed her finger at her friend.

"I'm going to Luke's now, see ya!" Lorelai said and made her way to the door really fast.

* * *

After dealing with some costumers and Kirk at the diner Lorelai made her way up the stairs, with a plate full of food for Luke; healthy of course.

Before knocking the door, she tried to make her hair a little. She and Luke hadn't spent much time alone lately, and somehow she really wanted to look better for him. She knew that after all this ears he saw her probably in much worst state. But it was different back then. She smiled to herself how exactly different and how great it was now. She finally knocked on the door and patiently waited for Luke to open it.

"Luke, it's me." She called him thinking it will make him come up faster. She hoped that he at least a little wanted them to spend some time alone together.

When the door opened finally, Lorelai immediately greeted Luke with a bright smile and:

"Hey. I brought you a wimpy with a rose pinned on it." She stated fully serious.

"A what?" Luke asked confused but with a huge grin of his own.

"Turkey burger with onions." She explained in a "dud" tone.

"Oh, thanks." Luke said, taking the plate from her. His other arm making its way around Lorelai's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Come on in." He whispered before crushing his lips on hers.

She immediately put her arms around his neck, trying to be as close to him as possible. The tension between them heated up when the kiss intensified.

They had spent only one night together and it was over 2 weeks ago. But with Jess's back from the NY and Rory they haven't had any possibility to repeat that.

Luke pushed Lorelai lightly against the door. Her hands were roaming his back trying to find their way somehow under his flannel. Just as Luke tried to pay back for her effort he realized he was still holding the plate in his right hand.

Finally they pulled away, both breathing heavy, but still holding each other.

"How's the money pit coming?" Lorelai asked sweetly, her hands playing with his hair picking up from under the baseball cup.

"Oh, just uh. . .that's it." Luke sighed with a helpless expression.

"What's the matter?" Lorelai asked concerned as Luke pulled away and made his way to the table, putting the meal down and leaned against the counter. She immediately joined him sitting at the table.

"Nothing." Luke sighed again, but then added after a second. "None of them are coming – not one."

"Who?" Lorelai asked softly.

"My relatives – the ones I booked all the rooms for – not one is coming to Louie's funeral." Luke explained with a disappointed look on his face.

"You're kidding – why?"

"I don't know, which lame-o excuse do you wanna hear first? A bunch of 'em claimed they can't get outta work." Luke said sarcastically.

"It's not so lame-o." She tried to calm Luke a little down.

"Randy and Barbara don't wanna miss their brat kid's rugby semifinal."

"Rugby has semifinals?" Lorelai asked in disbelieve.

"My sister never even called back. My cousins Paul and Jim, who my dad helped put through college, said they were too exhausted from a fishing trip. And slightly disturbed cousin Franny said she can't leave because her Petey's sick." Luke raised his voice now.

"Son?"

"Parrot."

"Petey the parrot?" Lorelai smirked.

"I saw the stupid thing once on a visit," Luke started to rant. "Flapping its wings like crazy, banging around, squawking the only two words it knows over and over – Petey and gorgeous. Gorgeous, Petey, gorgeous, Petey! " Luke said in a parrot like voice.

Lorelai watched in amazement Luke's rant, who was not throwing his hands in the air.

_'God he's so cute when he does that' _she thought_ 'I love ranting Luke'_ Now she had that dreamy expression on her face, not really realizing what she just thought.

"That's disturbing." She said and laughed a little trying to light the mood.

"My family's disturbing." Luke said with a sad face. He looked like a little buy who didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry." Lorelai said standing up and walking over to him.

"This is wrong, this is not how it's done. A family member dies, you pay your respects – period." Luke still was in a ranting mood.

"Hey" She said taking his face in her hands, stroking his stubble cheeks with her thumbs. "I know you're sad but, you shouldn't let them get to you that much."

Lorelai's gentle touched calmed him immediately. He couldn't believe that only her presence could do that to him.

He smiled at her, reassuring her everything was back ok. They were staring at each other intensively now. Luke had now his hands on her hips, making little circles with his long fingers. They both remember what happened earlier when Lorelai showed at his door. Not more than a second later they met in a passionate kiss.

Lorelai moaned as she felt Luke's tongue on her lower lip and opened her mouth to let him in. A deep groan came up from Luke's throat as their tongues massaged one another gently. They both tightened their arms around each other, trying to be as close together as it was possible.

After few minutes of intensive making out Luke turned them both suddenly around so that now Lorelai was pressed against the counter. His strong hands, large hands were everywhere on her, her back, her stomach, breasts. They couldn't get enough of each other.

They broke apart breathless, but immediately Luke's lips were on Lorelai's neck sucking it gently, which cause yet another laud moan from her.

"Luuuuke" She started to unbutton his flannel, wanting nothing more to feel Luke's soft skin against her fingers. Just then his both hands ended on her butt as he lifted her up and sat on the counter, finding her lips with his once again, opening his mouth immediately. Lorelai put her long legs around Luke's waist bringing him closer to her. They both groaned at the sensation.

Just as Lorelai was about to pull away Luke's shirt the door opened and they both frozed

"Hey Mom?" Rory called walking in but stopped as soon as she saw the image before her. She covered her eyes, at the same time that Luke and Lorelai pulled away from each other. Luke stepped away from Lorelai, as far it was possible, when she hoped off the counter and made a few steps back from it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to walk on in like this" Rory tried to explain, her eyes still covered with her hand.

"It's ok honey we just… "Lorelai tried to come up with something non dirty, but couldn't. " What was it you wanted from me?" she finally asked changing the subject.

"Sorry. Jackson's outside, he wants to talk to you, he says it's important. " Rory said now looking at slightly embarrass Luke, who found his boot extremely interesting, his face ten shades of red.

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. He seems upset."

"Ah. All right." Lorelai then turned and looked at Luke. "You okay?" she whispered smiling shyly.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved at her and smiled back.

"Ok, so.. I have to go… we will talk later ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah right…." He replied as Lorelai sent him another shy grin and made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Luke, where's Jess?" Rory asked after a second.

"I don't know, he's probably out playing basketball or something." He replied still not looking at her, embarrass that she caught him and Lorelai in that position

"That little punk." Rory said mad running down the stairs, leaving Luke shacking his head behind her.

* * *

Later that evening half of the town was at Miss Patty studio at yet another famous town meeting. Just then Lorelai and Rory walked in as always late.

"Late again, are we?" Taylor commented that immediately.

"Yes, I hope I'm not pregnant!" Lorelai replied exaggerating.

Luke smirked, but then it hit him and he jerked his head up immediately, wide eyed. 'Wha….what!' he thought.

"What?" Taylor asked out loud.

Lorelai just smirked at him ignoring the question, then looked at Luke who was sitting in the nearest row, two free seats beside him just waiting for Lorelai and Rory. Just then she saw his shocked expression, realizing what she had said earlier.

_ 'Oh God I did not say that. He did not think what I think he did! I'm stupid'_ She thought, immediately shacking her head just that he could see this, reassuring him with a grin it was only a joke.

" Are these seats taken? " She asked him sweetly, trying to cover this awkward situation that had created between them, so no one around them could see this.

Luke just let out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding. The vision of baby's powder and diapers slowly disappearing from his mind.

"Don't drag me into this." Luke murmured under his breath.

"You really have to work on your punctuality, Lorelai. I banged the meeting in a half an hour ago." Taylor brought both Luke and Lorelai back to reality.

"Uh, dirty!" Lorelai grinned, trying not to look at Luke, who was sitting beside her.

"I'm gonna take advantage of this unexpected pause in our proceedings to confer with Miss Patty about the next item on our agenda." Taylor ignored her comment.

After a little pause Lorelai finally dared to look at Luke who has been staring at his boots very intensively.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out" She whispered to him.

Luke looked up at her:

"It's ok. It wasn't just the thing I expected to hear at this town meeting" He smiled at her reassuring.

"Yeah you're right" Lorelai smiled back. "I should tell you this in private" At that Luke's eyes once again grew larger.

Lorelai just closed her eyes_. 'I did not say that! What's wrong with you Gilmore? You finally found a perfect guy and unconsciously want to scare him out?_' Lorelai thought_. 'Wait! Luke's the perfect guy? Well….. he is'_ She smiled to herself, but then Luke's still wide eyes brought her back to reality.

"This came out wrong" she tried to explain. "I'm not. Nothing is growing in this body beside the hunger" She smiled at him. He just exhaled loudly, trying to act as cool as it was possible.

_'This woman is going to give me a heart attack one day_' Luke thought. _' Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way Danes!' _

"What'd we miss?" Lorelai tried to change the subject.

* * *

" Another fun one!" Lorelai commented as the meeting ended smiling at Luke, but he was already up from his seat and to her disappointed he wasn't looking at her at all.

"I..I gotta go. See you later" He said to her and then he was gone, leaving a stunned Lorelai behind him.

_'Whoa that was strange! What the hell was that?_' She thought. '_Oh God, are we fighting now or something? It was that joke! My mouth, my stupid mouth!_' she was bubbling in her mind now feeling a little strange and somehow unsecured. She wanted nothing more to go after him and confront him, but still not understood what had just happened. Somehow she couldn't make herself to fallow him, knowing that the entire town would see them. So she did the only thing she could: she allowed her legs to lead her back home.

Luke hasn't realized what his strange action made to Lorelai as he run after Taylor out of Miss Patty's studio.

"Taylor, hold on a sec!" He called, stepping in front Taylor and all the reenactment guys.

"Guys, hold it, come on, you heard me calling you, stop!" He demanded.

"What is it, Luke?" Taylor rolled his eyes, but stopped, as Luke wanted.

"What do you mean, what is it?" Luke asked. "My Uncle Louie's funeral is tomorrow afternoon and I haven't heard from any of you. The man was a World War II veteran, that's what you reenactor freaks do – you go to vet's funerals, so you're gonna be there, right?" But no one replied to him. "Hello?" Luke asked again.

"You said you were gonna talk to him, Sy." Taylor turned to a guy next to him.

"Bert said he was gonna do it." Sy pointed at the guy at Taylor's right

"It's Taylor's job." Bert tried to defend himself.

"You always pass the buck." Sy complained.

"Talk to me about what, guys? " Luke finally stopped them, looking a little bit irritated.

"You might as well know, Luke. We don't wanna go to Louie's funeral. " Taylor admitted after a long pause, not even daring to look at Luke.

"What?" Luke screamed pissed off, not knowing what was really going on.

"We all hated Louie.'" Andrew admitted.

"Oh, come on, that's not true. " Luke couldn't believe his ears. Or more: didn't want to, deep down knowing there was a lot of truth there.

"He always had a scowl on his face, not a kind word for anybody. He would light those hideous cigars, blow smoke in people's faces and then spit after each puff. " Taylor explained.

"He was disgusting." Sy said

"And mean." Andrew added.

"He kicked my dog when I was a kid." Kirk complained. Luke almost thought he was going to cry. Luke could have thought it was funny if not the fact how irritated he was by them all.

"He hit on my wife repeatedly." Sy couldn't stop.

"Toto was always different after that." Said Kirk, now with the tears in his eyes

"My wife was much affected as well."

"I'd toss her something to fetch and she'd start to run after it and halfway there she'd forget what she was doing."

"She never enjoyed her soap operas the same after that."

"She'd just lie down and go to sleep."

"This is an exaggeration." Luke yelled throwing his arms in the air, stopping this little "competition".

"We're not exaggerating. We threw a big party when he left town!" Bert barked back.

"I made love to my wife that night like I never have." Sy said dreamy to Luke's disgust.

"My Toto barked a happy bark, then quietly stopped breathing. She was old." Kirk admitted.

"I don't believe this. " Luke looked at them in disbelieve, throwing his hands in the air.

"Come on, Luke. You knew the guy." Andrew said.

"This man was my uncle, okay, and a war veteran." Luke tried to explain calmly. "He deserves a veteran's funeral, but hey, if you guys are too lazy to show up, then. . ."

"He's the lazy one." Taylor replied immediately. "Never once did he participate in a town function. In fact, when we reenactors gathered, he'd throw things at us."

" And not soft things, hard things." Sy added

"Rocks, and small tools." Bert said after him.

"Okay, I've heard enough." Luke was little by little loosing his control, clutching his wrists tightly.

"And he got meaner as he got older. Never married, never had kids." Sy didn't stop.

"A real loner." Bert nodded.

"To hell with you guys, who needs you! I might just throw rocks and small tools at you myself next time I see ya!" Luke yelled irritated as never, turning back, trying to stay calm as much as he needed to not kill them all. He couldn't believe this all.

"A defensive hothead, just like Louie! " Taylor called after Luke

"They're practically clones." Bert added after Taylor.

And that was enough! Luke couldn't stand it anymore. He stopped in middle track and turned around. Without thinking and with a dead glare he yelled at men before him, but everyone else around could hear his every world:

"I'm not like Louie! I'm not a LONER! Just because I'm not parading with a girlfriend all over the town, doesn't mean I don't have one!" With that, breathing heavily Luke turned back around and made his fast way to the diner leaving half of the town in a gasp, staring after him.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked it, and it was worth waitting, more to come, I just hope you still want to read it :D Tell me wjhat you think :) 

i think I'm going to start a new story soon, to write along with this one, so stay tuned if you like my writting it should be up soon, if i make myself to write it finally! lol


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back!

Iknow you all waited long for this, but I dis have reasons: I haven't had my computer forover a month and then when I finally write thischapter i lost it cause my computer crashed. There was a lots of other things in between including "I-HATE-YOU-ASP-FOR-THIS" Phase, but finally here I am.

and now here's the time to promote myself here Lol: i have a new Scott/Lauren fic and a new fan-site for it and some arts of mine. You could go and check cause the fic is really different: **www**dot**scottlauren-falling**dot**cjb**dot**com**

Thank you all for the reviews ! they make my day!

Ok just note this that unfortunately this chapter isn't beta read! so please don't yell at me. If i wanted to check it i will have towait at least another 3/4 days.. so it is as it is lol.

ok go with the story now:

* * *

It was very early on Sunday morning. Well at least early for Lorelai Gilmore, who rolled in her bed trying to kill the noise that was coming from her alarm clock.

She groaned and covered her face with a pillow, which she had been hugging during her peaceful sleep. After few minutes, he finally managed to look at the alarm clock to see what time exactly it was.

Her eyes wounded when she realized that it was 7.30! 7.30 On Sunday morning!

"What idiot and why set the alarm to weak me up in the middle of the night? On Sunday morning!" She moaned, covering herself tighter with the sheets.

_'Luke's becoming to have to big influence on me'_ Lorelai joked in her mind, when it finally hit her.

"Luke! Luke's!" She shouted throwing the covers off of herself and jumping out of bed.

"I have to be at Luke's. I have to help him. I promised!" She was murmuring under her nose rushing to the bathroom. She knew he was always doing so much for her and Rory. Even when they weren't together. He was always there! Now Lorelai was ready to do everything to help him.

But it was just then when she was walking out of the shower tighting the bathrobe around herself when she remembered Luke's strange behavior toward her from the previous night just after the end of the town meeting.

She still tried but couldn't figure out what it was exactly. Even if she was sure, it was her own fault and that she definitely could blame her stupid bubbling and joke.

She just hoped he hasn't been mad at her and that they could just go back on the track they were for over a month now.

Lorelai couldn't stop thinking how great he really was and how great they were together. It wasn't long, but she somehow couldn't believe that with really strong will they both had, still everything was going so good. It was almost as much "shocking" for her as the fact that the town still hasn't know about them.

But the thing that amazed her most was how really different Luke could be. She loved this sweet, caring, extremely hot and sexy side of him. Oh well maybe she had always known that about him, just never let herself to think about it more. But now...

She really wanted to kill Rory the previous afternoon, when she walk on and stopping them at Luke's apartment. Lorelai really missed him. Missed being with him. Missed his delicate, touch on her skin. His soft kisses on every part of her body. It happened only that one night. But what a night it was! It was way to long time ago. These two weeks started to make her fell more and more frustrated about it. the always so good deniable sexual tension that was between them all those years started to rise again and Lorelai knew that it will hit the highest point at least for her really soon. She had been wondering if Luke felt he same. She just hoped it will happen again and soon, VERY soon and won't end for them with a break of her already week control and jumping him in the middle of the diner, during the lunch rush for the entire town to see and admire. Cause dear God yes! THAT GOOD they would be!

She had changed and made her make up faster than she ever had. Only leaving a note for Rory on the fridge telling her where she was, Lorelai was out on her porch. Taking no more than just few steps, she heard Barbette calling her name and running to her through the yard as if there was a fire or something.

"Lorelai! Sugar! Wait! Wait! I have to tell you this! I have to ask you this!" Babette shouted running in the direction of Lorelai, grabbing her boobs to stop them from jumping during the process.

"Babette, slow down! I'm standing, I'll wait" Lorelai said seeing her neighbors desperation. "Are you ok?" she asked as Barbette finally approached her trying to catch her breath.

"I need...you to...to...to...confirm ...this...this big news!" Babette tried to say panting.

"What Babette?" Lorelai asked both curious and nervous, wondering if maybe somehow finally saw the stolen glances and smiles between her and Luke. Or even worst if someone saw them somehow in more "intimate" situation.

"Oh the whole "Luke has a secret girlfriend" thing Sugar" Babette explained; now breathing normally.

_'Shit!'_ "What? What!" Lorelai exploded. _'Oh God! It's not happening! How? When! Where! How have they found about us?' _All this thoughts were running through her head.

"Well after Luke's outsburn after the Town meeting at Taylor and all the rest reenactment the whole town is wondering who she is. So I thought that if you're his friend, you would have known something more about it?" Babette said with praying, hoping eyes

"What? What do you mean who? He hasn't... said who she was?" Lorelai asked confused. It all sounded so surreal for her. And it definitely didn't sound anything like Luke Danes.

"Oh! So you're not denying! There is "her" after all!" Babette's smile was growing larger with every second.

"No! No! no no no! I didn't say I know anything about it all. I'm just trying to understand this all... nothing more" Lorelai immediately become defensive, chucking nervously, trying to look cool about this.

"Oh Doll you really heard nothing about this" Babette finally understood. Lorelai just confirmed with a nervous nod, trying to ask as if she was just curious and not showing that really inside she was burning.

So Babette did what she does the best. She told Lorelai about the events of the previous night. With all the details from the moment Luke run after Taylor, which somehow made Lorelai feel a little relived, cause finally she understood Luke's attitude toward her; to Luke yelling at Taylor, making Lorelai smile to herself, thinking how unbelievable Luke could be during his rants. But when Babette quoted Luke's exact last sentence her smile fated.

"So now we're all curious who she is?" Babette continued. "Someone saw a couple kissing near the gazebo few nights ago and thought that the guy looks familiar. So it had to be Luke. Not to mention that Andrew admitted that he saw a guy looking like Luke with some girl in Litchfield a week ago. So it just had to be them right?"

At that, Lorelai felt her heart doing strange things: from the sinking to biting faster back again._ 'Luke in Litchfield with a woman last week?' _She thought._ 'We haven't been there last week! We haven't even gone out for two weeks!' _Her eyes started to go wider, when she let herself to think about it all more. _'Is it possible?' _She thought witch horror._ 'Luke would never!' _She tried to convince herself. _'He is only a man after all Lorelai!' _A voice in her head reminded her_.' They are all the same!' _Now Lorelai had some problems with breathing, she couldn't believe Luke would be able to do something like that to her. Good, old, handsome, sexy, sweet carrying Luke. But then again a man Luke, a normal guy with his needs. With all this chaos, she definitely wasn't thinking rational at all.

"Sugar, are you listening" Babette snapped Lorelai from her strange daze.

"What?" Lorelai whispered immediately.

"Are you all right? You look pale" Babette asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just haven't sleep much last night" Lorelai lied." Tell me more about...what Andrew saw? Did he saw this...this...WO...woman" Her voice was shaking a little, but she swallowed, trying to cover it.

"Oh yeah he saw her! He said she had long red hair. But you could have guessed that Luke has a thing for red haired girls after Rachel. Andrew said they were walking together wrapped in each other's arm and that there was no flannels or baseball cups" Babette winked.

After hearing this Lorelai couldn't ell if she was still breathing or not. She just stood there with open mouth, staring into space.

_'It can't be happening! How could he done something like this to me?'_

"Oh!" Babette finally said. "I know! My big, stupid mouth! What was I thinking telling you all this?"

"What are you talking about Babette?" Lorelai asked.

"My big mouth! Of course I shouldn't have told you all this!"

"No Babette. It's all right, I'm just... Surprised... That's all. I just didn't know _anything_ about this." Lorelai tried to look and sound as casually as it was possible. It was possible at all.

"Oh ok. You know? I think I'm going to go now. I don't want stopping you more Doll. It was nice talking to you." Babette said fast a little bit awkward, rushing back to her house with a mixture expression on her face. Happy because she thought she saw a faint of jealousy on Lorelei's face, hoping that finally she may open her eyes. But sad at the same time thinking that maybe Luke finally move odd with his feeling everyone knew he had for Lorelai years now.

Lorelai just stood in the middle on her front yard with unreadable expression. She really didn't know what to think about what she just heard from her neighbors. She knew Luke wasn't this kind of a guy. But on the other hand almost all Start Hollow's gossips were finding their confirmation in reality.

She definitely needed some time to think. She needed coffee. Yes, coffee always helped with thinking. But now she couldn't go to Luke's. Not now, not in a stage she was. After a moment she felt tears running down her cheeks that she haven't realized had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

She drove through the town straight to Weston's, she didn't even looked in the direction of Luke's wanting to stop all the crazy thought running through her head. But as soon as she tasted the Weston's 'coffee' she immediately started to compare it to Luke's heaven in a cup, which of course leads her to think about him more.

After an hour and 4 cups she knew she just needed to talk to someone. First option was of course Rory, but something told her she shouldn't talk about it with her. Luke was somehow still this unbreakable hero for her daughter and she didn't want to destroy this image. There was only one other person she knew would list to her. She gathered her things and made her way to the Inn. She didn't have to work that day, but she knew Sookie would be there.

Lorelai walked through the hall oh the Independence Inn as if in trance, not looking at anyone or anything around her. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen, but really didn't care. Without a word, she walked in there and spotted her friend surrounded with all possible kitchen supplies lying on the floor around her.

She walked to Sookie and grabbed her hand not saying a word.

"Lorelai! What are you doing here!" Sookie asked surprised as Lorelai was pulling her out of the kitchen and in to the storage room. "Where are you taking me? Lorelai! I have to cook...!"

When Lorelai closed the door behind them she turned around and looked straight at Sookie. After a second took a deep breath and just as Sookie tried to ask another question she spoke:

"I have to tell you something..."

TBC...

* * *

so was it worth waiting? you want more? please review :D 


	6. Chapter 5

**ok here I am again!**

**i know you waited.. but I'm making my site.. so I haven't have much time, and I was writting my one-shot story.**

**just for everyone who were asking: i will finish this story. even if I'm tired of it I will finish. I already have some ideas for some new fics, but need to finish this one first. I'm writting my Scott/Lauren fic along with this one, so it takes some time ro update. I hope you understaind :)**

**ok once again nothing is mine.. blah blah blah... the chapter hasn't been beta readed so just don't kill ok?**

**on with the story:**

* * *

„I have to tell you something" Lorelai breathed out.

"Ok…." Was the only thing Sookie replied, seeing her friend was really nervous and sounded serious.

There was along moment of silence between them. Sookie waited for Lorelai to start talking, and Lorelai for Sookie to somehow develop reading mind skills to read all her thoughts, cause she had absolutely no idea how to bring everything out.

"Lorelai?" Sookie has finally broken the awkward silence, sensing that her friend just had needed a little push.

"What happened?" she tried to bring whatever Lorelai had being hiding inside of her.

"Oh we… Where should I start?" Lorelai said more to herself. 'At the beginning would be the best Gilmore!' a voice inside of her head said.

"So you remember when I was going to the.. to the diner.. when.. when my mother was here?" she asked slowly. Not waiting for her friend to confirm she continued. "Well somehow you implied… that… that I was going to.. Hmmm… meet someone… instead… a.. a guy to be specific…"

At that Sookie smiled, hoping that Lorelai would confirm her suspicious. She could see bright and clear that her friend was a little bit … "distracted" this past few weeks.. and that could only mean a new guy, right?

"Oh yeah! I remember that" Sookie grinned, rising her eyebrows. "So…?"

Lorelai took another deep breath, thinking desperately how to pull it out off of herself.

"Well…. I went to… I went to Luke's" Lorelai said it really fast hoping Sookie would understand

"You went to Luke's..?" Sookie asked disappointed and confused.

"Yes I did" Lorelai nodded vigorously.

"Oh.." Sookie's smile faded. "So you went to Luke's" Lorelai confirmed by nodding again. " So you haven't met with a guy"

Lorelai closed her eyes. 'How to say that, without saying it?' She thought helplessly.

"Well not exactly, but I have met with someone there."

"Really?" Sookie's face lighted up. " So you have met with the mysterious guy at the diner?"

Lorelai grinned a little, remembering their "exchange" at his apartment. But after a second her thought went back to the issue that had brought her there and that she still had to tell Sookie about.

"I went to Luke." Lorelai tried to clarify.

"Yeah I know you already said that. You're confusing me here." Sookie said.

"No Sook. I went to Luke's to meet up with Luke" she finally breathed it out.

"You meet up with Luke… Ok what the hell. He has to do with the mysteriouse man?" Sookie asked dumbfully.

Lorelai haven't said a word, just stared straight into her friend's eyes, hoping that she would finally catch up.

" I seriously don't understand any of this Lore.. Oh My god!" Sookie finally exclaimed.

Lorelai smiled a little seeing her friend's happiness

"Oh My god! Oh My God! Oh MYYY GOOOOOD!" Sookie jumped up and down with excitement and then hugged Lorelai really tight not having to stop the jumping.

"You went to Luke! You went to Luke! You went to Luuuuuke!" Sookie sang. "This is great! This is unbelievable! This is Luke!' she pulled away from Lorelai; still with the hugest smile Lorelai had ever seen.

"Shh.. Sookie!" Lorelai tried to calm her friend down a little bit. " I wanted you to know, not half of the Connecticut"

"But this is huge! This is astronomical! Global! This is Luke! I can't believe this! How? When? Where? Why?" Sookie started to ask questions as if she was on a roll.

"Slow down Sook. We don't want you to hyperventilate, do we?"

"You're right" Sookie tried to get a few deep breaths but then: " Oh My god! So it was you!"

"Shhh Sookie!……….. What are you talking about?"

"It's you! You're the mysterious girlfriend! You're the one Luke was talking about! You are Luke's mysterious girlfriend!" Sookie said in a sing-sang voice. The last time Lorelai has seen her friend this happy was just after her first date with Jackson and after finding a new recipe for duck's souse. Lorelai still hasn't knew which one make her happier though.

"And here's the problem Sook." Lorelai said with a serious, sad expression on her face. "He… he hasn't been talking about me…"

"What!" Sookie snapped. "What do you mean not about you? I'm totally lost here… So you two aren't.. you know..?

"We were! I mean… we are… I think we are at least..! But I'm not so sure right now. It's possible that he… that he was talking about. someone else.. some… other woman." Lorelai whispered the last part. Her hurt was visible, as it has come out from her mouth. 'How Luke could do something like that to her?' This was the biggest question that had been running in her head over and over again since the talk with Babette.

"What are you talking about Lorelai! Oh My God! Do you think Luke is cheating on you? Why do you think Luke is cheating on you? It's.. Luke we're talking about here. The guy who has had his eyes on you since… since forever. He would never…"

"I know it's Luke Sookie!" Lorelai groaned, cutting her off, not wanting to hear more about the fact Luke had been interested in her long before she had notice him.. or better, let herself notice him." I know it's Luke" she repeated now in whisper, more to herself than to Sookie this time. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but more than anything at this moment she didn't want to cry in front of Sookie. After all she was Lorelai Gilmore, and no man would make her this weak.

"He's only a man Sookie" she breathed out.

"Lorelai, look at me" Sookie ordered, looking her friend straight in the eyes, seeing all the emotions Lorelai had been trying to keep inside of her. It was so clear and visible how much Luke has meant for Lorelai, and how strong feelings she has had for him.

"It's Luke Lorelai" Sookie said again, grabbing her hands. "A guy who's been thinking about you since…forever. He would never do that to any woman and especially not to you! Why do you think about it in the first place! Cause it seems impossible that you have caught him with someone… right?" Sookie asked, praying that she was right.

"Well… I met Babette this morning. And somehow she actually told me about Luke's outburst from last night and.. and that Andrew saw…" it was hard for Lorelai to even think about it, not to mention saying it out loud." He has seen Luke with someone… with other woman in Woodbridge."

There was a moment of pure silence that has been killed by Sookie's uncontrollable laugh.

Lorelai's eyes winded as Sookie tried desperately to control herself and not to end on the ground from all the laughter.

"Sookie! I know that maybe sometimes I'm pathetic and paranoid, but I don't think it's the best moment for you to laugh at me" Lorelai jokes, but her eyes were filled with tears. She had gone to Sookie for support and was welcome with laugher. But once again the thought of loosing Luke, for some other woman was making her feel strange inside. And she had never felt this before.

"I'm.. I'm .. so..so.. sorry... Lorelai" Sookie tried say through her laughter. "It's just… Are all your suspicious based only on what Babette has told you?" she finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes what developed in the process.

"Yes Sookie! Babette told me that Andrew had seen Luke. With other woman. Last week. In Woodbridge." Lorelai was now getting mad, having to repeat it once again.

"Oh you got it really bad Lorelai!" Sookie giggled.

"What Sook!" Lorelai become irritated. " I came to you to talk, to tell you all cause I needed I don't know an advice, or just to pull it all from me. But the way you're acting.." Lorelai was ready to live, when her had was on the doorknob.

"No! No Lorelai! Wait! I'll explain all just don't go"

"Ok. Explain" Lorelai breather loudly, crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Ok, ok.. so last night, apparently after you had left and after Luke's "little"… slip, somehow.. well some people.. more like half of the town actually stayed at Miss Patty's and well… we had a little debate about whom "she" could be. I can't believe that no one has actually thought about you. I think we just lost out hopes that you would finally see what was right in front of you since like… forever..

"Ok, Sookie! I'm gonna ignore the last comment if you just move to the conclusion here. You were gossiping as always at Miss Patty's and..?" Didn't know why Lorelai actually felt a light of hope inside of her.

"It's Starts Hollow Lorelai" Was all Sookie said.

"I know where we live and..?"

"Lorelai everyone here sees thing that they wanna see and hears things they wanna hear. You have no idea how may false alarms we had about you and Luke." Sookie accidentally slipped, but Lorelai somehow hasn't catch up the last part when she immediately said:

"But Andrew saw him in Woodbridge! Not here" immediately after saying it, Lorelai knew how lame it had sounded.

"Lorelai if you just were there, you would have known that according to them, Luke has been having a mad sex in the gazebo, or in the middle of the diner, or even behind of Taylor's store, cause that was what they have been talking about." Then it hit her." Oh My God! Maybe part of it is true! Have you two.. you know.. in the diner.. Oh! Maybe was it on top of the table? Oh! Like Bull Dhuran?"

"What? No! We never did that in the diner."

"Not in the diner but… somewhere else…?" Sookie asked, nagging Lorelai on the side and raising her eyebrows. Lorelai just blushed a little at the memory.

"We.. It's not the point here!"

"You did! Ah! It's so exciting!" Sookie squealed, but seeing Lorelai's expression she continued. " Ok we will come back to this later, cause I wanna know all the details. Now back to the topic. My point here is that with all those crazy people in this town, nothing is really as it seems. Everyone loves to make up stories just to have something to talk about. You want my advice? Here it is: just talk to Luke. I'm sure he will explain all."

"So it wasn't him?" Lorelai asked like a little girl.

"I'm sure it wasn't. It's Luke… Oh My God! It's Luke! You and Luke!"

"I know!" Lorelai replied, now much more excited about telling her friend finally the truth. And happy that she has found a rational explanation for all of this."

After telling Sookie all the details about: when, where, how and why and making her friend not to tell anyone yet; Lorelai tried to call Luke to explain why she hadn't come that morning, but Caesar informed her that Luke had already gone to make some errands. So she just stayed at the Inn with Sookie trying to make her change her mind about some if not all Emily's ideas about her upcoming wedding, just as she promised Jackson she would do.

Just then her cell rang.

"Ooh, I should call and cancel some stuff first. I've gotta call Belgium and Oslo and, uh, oh, Copenhagen, Bora Bora." Sookie said

"What did you order from there?" Lorelai ask, fighting to answer the call.

"I'm gonna shield you from that one."

"Thanks." She said to Sookie and finally answered the phone. "Hello?. . .Luke!. . . Slow down, slow down. . . Okay, I'll come right over." She said hearing Luke's desperate voice. But just before she hung up she asked. "Luke? When was the last time you were in Woodbridge?"

TBC

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? please review**

**I know still no Luke and Lorelai, but I'm gonna make it up tp you.. and i mean.. really make up! so just stay tuned :)**

**and of course a little belated Happy New Year :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey kids J guess who's back? Sorry I haven't been updating.. life's being crazy lately. But here I am! With a slightly longer chapter and as I promised I'm gonna make up for the fact you have to wait this long J so this chapter is

M RATED! There are DIRTY PARTS there! So kids… feel warned about it!

Of course it's not beta read, cause it would take to much time so please don't hate my for my dyslexia lol.

All I can say is read, enjoy and review after J

Previously:

_Just then her cell rang._

"_Ooh, I should call and cancel some stuff first. I've gotta call Belgium and Oslo and, uh, oh, Copenhagen, Bora Bora." Sookie said_

"_What did you order from there?" Lorelai ask, fighting to answer the call._

"_I'm gonna shield you from that one."_

_Thanks." She said to Sookie and finally answered the phone. "Hello?. . .Luke!. . . Slow down, slow down. . . Okay, I'll come right over." She said hearing Luke's desperate voice. But just before she hung up she asked. "Luke? When was the last time you were in Woodbridge?"_

Lorelai haven't been wasting much time after hanging up. The only thing she had in her head was his answer that the last time he had been in Woodbridge was 2 months ago during his banking business standing appointment and since Stars Hollow's Bank could offer a better deal now, he had just decided to make more of the "transactions" there. Not to mention that now he could just walk to the bank and not get all dressed up and drive that far.

She had to admit that all this made her feel a lot. Somehow she knew Luke couldn't lie to her… but still she just wanted him to tell her that looking straight in her eyes, that way she would be know for sure.

When she arrived, she run from the Jeep fast and walked into the building. There were long corridors with lots of doors.

"_How the hell am I find the right ones?"_ She thought looking around. _"I can't just walk into every room here…. There has to be some way to find Luke fast… After all he's my.. boyfriend_" she smiled a little at the thought. _"There should be some vibe that would lead me to him…."_ This thought sound strangely familiar. It reminds her of the time when her dad had been in the hospital a year ago. When Luke had dropped everything just to drive her there and stayed with her. How she had waved of her mother insinuation that they had been on a date together. _"How could I be this stupid?"_ She thought. Just then she heard a familiar muffed groaning… She picked up the peace and walked in to the first room on her right. She immediately saw Luke pacing impatiently near a casket.

"There you are." She said and made her way to him, crabbing by his hand and pulling him outside of the room, not caring what was in side, or better who. "Would you excuse us?" She asked a man who has been standing near the casket, in a very expensive suit.

"Lorelai wha…" Luke started, but she stopped him grabbing his face in between her hand, making him look her straight in the eyes.

"Shh.." She said, then took a deep breath and asked:

"Luke I know that I already asked and that you already answered, but I need to know for sure: When was exactly the last time you were in Woodbridge?" Her eyelids not even blinking when she started directly at his confused eyes.

"I don't understand. I already told you over the phone, and why the hell you're asking about that. What's going on Lorelai?"

She just sighed heavily.

"Just please Luke, answer me once again?" She took her hands from his face and pulled them down her side defeated. Her pleading eyes told him enough to not argue with her now.

So Luke looked her straight in the eyes and said slowly:

"The last time I was in Woodbridge was 2 months ago I had a meeting in my bank and I told them that now I will use only my account at Stars Hollow Bank" Somehow, subconsciously he knew he should explain it all to her without any questions.

"And since that, you weren't there? Not even driving through?" Lorelai asked, a small smile appearing on her face, cause she knew he wouldn't lie to her right into her face, not when he seemed this calm.

"No" was his only reply. Lorelai let out a breath of relive. Now Luke sensed it was the right moment to ask what it was about.

"Lorelai can you please tell me from where this all is coming from?"

She just looked down on her shoes and sighed again. She was thinking how to tell him all what had happened without making him mad, especially considering where they were right now.

"I talked to Babette this morning…" Lorelai finally managed to say, still not looking at him.

"Ok… and?" Luke asked seeing that Lorelai felt nervous about whatever the issue was about.

"Well.. she told me about something…" This was even harder for her than talking to Sookie about it earlier this morning.

"About what?" He asked confused.

'Just say it Gilmore! You have to! The faster the better…' Lorelai thought.

"Ok" Lorelai said taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna say it all, so please just not interrupt me. No matter what you'll be thinking just let me finish first ok?" Luke only nodded.

"Well.. This morning when I was going to go to the diner as I have promised to you earlier- I'm sorry I haven't made it by the way. Ok so she stopped me and told me about something that has happened last night after the town meeting. Apparently you my friend spilled a little to much yelling at Taylor." Luke looked even more confused for a second, but then it hit him. 'Oh God!' He thought remembering his last words to Taylor. He hasn't even realized it till now.

"Yep, if you're thinking of what I think you're thinking, you're right" Lorelai said now a little more relaxed since she was on a roll. "Well since everyone were shocked since you, Mr. Leave-me-alone actually found yourself a woman" Lorelai said subconsciously pointing at herself "They wanted to know who she was. So that's how the debate started" Lorelai looked up at Luke for the first time to see his reaction. His face was a mixture of anger, annoyance and shock.

"Aw Jeez!" she heard him whisper.

"Ok so long story short. They decided it wasn't me but some other woman that Andrew made them believe he saw you with in Woodbridge, not to mention that you're running around the town making out with every woman on your way"

"What?" Luke couldn't take it much longer "This is absolutely insane! This is non of their business!" But then he looked at her. "You didn't believe that right? Oh My God! You did, Lorelai I would never do something like that to anyone, especially to you" Luke sounded angry somehow.

"I know that!" She defended herself. " But… we can't spend much time together lately, hell.. We hardly see each other. I thought… I thought it could be not enough for you…" she whispered the last part looking at her feet, not daring to look him in the eyes to see the disappointed that she was sure was there.

But when she heard his voice it was calm and tender.

"Lorelai" he called her name, making her to look up. She still was avoiding his eyes. "You are so much more than anyone could dream to have" He said shyly, taking her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry" She managed to say looking in the deep blue of his eyes. "This town is crazy, remind me once again why are we living there?" she joked. "Can't those people just mind their own business, have they make up some stupid stories to gossip about and…" His lips on hers that kissed her gently cut her of.

"It wasn't me" was the only thing Luke said

"I know" Lorelai smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

The kiss started out gently. Lorelai put one of her arms around his waist and the other around his neck. Luke brought her body closer to his, one of his hand tingled in her hair.

They opened their mouths soon after the kiss started. Their tongues met, running around one another. The kiss went deeper and deeper, nether of them wanted to pull away.

When they finally broke apart for the need of air, Luke run his thump over Lorelai's cheek.

"I don't think it's the best place to do that" He said looking around, realizing where they were.

"Oups…" Lorelai laughter a little both cause of Luke discomfort and embarrassment and the fact that it this all was just one big miss-understatement. And that he was hers and only hers. "Lets go back inside, god only knows what the guy must think we're doing here" she winked at Luke raging him back to the room by his arm.

"Aw Jeez!" Luke whined behind her.

"Sorry, we're back" Lorelai said to the guy. "So what's the problem here?" She asked Luke.

"It won't close." He stated simply.

"What?" Lorelai looked at him confused.

"The lid." Luke said motioning to the big casket in the corner of the room.

"To what?" Lorelai asked finally noticing the presence of the casket. "Oh, hello. . . Louie." She said awkwardly.

"That's Louie." Luke confirmed sighing.

Later that day Luke and Lorelai walked into the diner together.

"I still don't know why I'm doing this." Luke sighed. It was the third time he said that since they managed to find the right sized coffin and put all Louie's belongs, much to Luke's un happiness about the baseball cards that were gonna end 6 feet under till the end of the world.

"You're doing it for your dad." Lorelai reminded him again. She knew that deep down inside Luke was doing this for his uncle as well. He was an amazing person who would do absolutely everything when it came to his family.. or her and Rory. Once again Lorelai felt this worn feeling inside of her at the thought of Luke. She has been feeling this more other thinking of him or talking about him. The last time was not longer ago when he told her there hasn't been any other woman in Woodbridge or wherever. And indicated she was and would be the only one for a long time.

"Yeah, I guess. Although he's dead so he'd never know if I was doing it any different." Luke pointed out making his way around the counter with Lorelai fallowing him.

"He knows." She put her hand on his arm. " He's got the big Luke picture screen on twenty four hours a day and he watches and smiles. And you're doing it 'cause you're you." She finally said. There was a long silent moment between them. Both looking in the other's eyes, smiling brightly. Just then Luke realized that they were in the diner full of people and anyone could see them. Although now he didn't think it would be that bad if they could finally come out. At least people would stop gossiping about him. He still couldn't believe what had happened the night before and how it had affected Lorelai. And even if he wasn't a PDA guy at all… he still wished that at least once in a while he would be able to just put his arm around Lorelai walking down the street. Hell just to be able to walk with her down the street at all.

"Hey, I'm gonna change real fast and you can retire from your diner career forever." Luke broke the silence mentioning his hand in the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah sure, go, I will stay here and make up new names for your meals " Lorelai smiled brightly at the idea"

Luke just rolled his eyes but decided to just ignore it.

"I won't be long. " He said and made his way up the stairs. Just then an idea popped into Lorelai's head.

"Luke wait!" She called him. "Caesar, you're ok with taking over for a little bit longer, I have to talk to Luke upstairs?"

"Yeah sure Lorelai!" A voice from the kitchen replied.

Lorelai turned around and saw Luke's confused expression

"Wha…" Luke started, but couldn't finish when she grabbed his jacked and pulled him behind the courting.

"What is.." He tried again but was now cut off with Lorelai's lips on his when she pined him against the wall. As much as he was confused for a second he kissed her back immediately. He missed her. He missed being with her so much. He still remembered their interrupted "moment" in his kitchen that combined with the feeling of Lorelai's tongue massage with his own cause him to moan a little.

Without a word or even breaking the kiss Luke grabbed each of Lorelai's tights and lifted her up, taking her with him up the stairs.

Just as they made it to the top of the stair Luke finally freed Lorelai down on the ground.

They were both breathing heavily, still holding on each other. Lorelai still panting looked into Luke's blue eyes, now more indigo. She saw all she felt at this moment herself: want and need.

She just smiled at him, no word were needed they both wanted it. Not longer after that their lips met again kissing hard and demanding. They explored each other mouth, tongues dancing around one another, teeth clinching, hands roaming bodies.

At some point Lorelai felt her back hitting the wall behind her. Luke's hand was now under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach, causing a law, deep moan from her.

Luke pined her left hand with his right one to the wall, near her head, locking his fingers with hers, searching for even more connection with her.

Lorelai felt his other hand that was still under her shirt, to go higher. She gasped into his mouth as he reached her breast. She broke from the kiss and backed her head as he squeezed her breast a little, his thumb running around her now hard nipple.

She closed her eyes, feeling his hot, delicious kisses on her neck.

"Oh God!" Lorelai made a low moan, as Luke bite softly on the skin just under her ear.

"It's just Luke" He chucked, but stopped right after when Lorelai put her right leg around his tight, bringing him closer to her.

They both groaned at the friction and sensation of this movement.

It was great, but at this point it wasn't enough for them anymore. This few weeks without the "real" contact cause the sexual tension to be now unbelievable to take and Luke knew very well that if they not take it to the bedroom really quick they would with not a doubt end on the floor of his hallway.

Finally Luke let go of Lorelai's hand that was still pined just above her head. He then grabbed her tights on the both sides and lifted her gently up again. She immediately hooked her kegs behind his back. The lips met again, kissing hungrily. Lorelai's hand on Luke's head brought him closed to her, her tongue biting with his, his hand on her butt, squeezing it, bringing their pelvis closer to one another causing more groans and moaned as they made their way through the door into Luke's apartment. Lorelai knew just how much he wanted her, feeling him already hard against her.

Soon Lorelai found herself on the bed with Luke on top of her, immediately pulling of her blouse.

She shivered, both cause of the cold air that hit her now exposed skin and cause of the look of Luke's face and his eyes that were roaming over her body.

Luke saw her shiver and blush a little when he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was still in her bra and jeans and he already had this strange feeling inside oh him. With her it felt always different that with any other woman he's been with before.

He leaned in and kissed her again, lingering and demanding, but still giving. He didn't know if it was even possible to kiss deeper, but change his mind when Lorelai, deepened it even more. Her tongue deep in his troth. Still Luke managed to reach the top of her zipper and undone her pants.

Lorelai moaned feeling his hands so close to her when she run her hands through his now cap-less hair, but then moved them to his strong chest, pulling his jacked and throwing it on the floor. His flannel and t-shirt joining it not long after. She ran her hand through soft hair of his chest.

Luke undone her pants, but didn't take them off. Instead he kissed her stomach causing her giggle. He just grinned at that and made his way up, at the same time his hands wend behind her back, unclasping her bra.

He run his tongue in the hollow between her breasts, taking her bra off of her at the same time, showing her beauty to him. Sure he saw her this way before, but still the sight took his breath away. She was all his.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured, taking the view of her half naked body all in.

She smiled and started to kiss his neck and down to his chest. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved his chest even more than his back, since the moment she had seen him shirtless for the first time by the lake.

Luke's hands traveled up and down her side, barley touching her skin. But he suddenly stopped when he reached the waistband of her pants pulling them down along with her panties. He stood up to take the rest of her clothes, relieving her naked body to his view.

Naked Lorelai was lying in his bed, looking at him, with this unreadable look on her face.. a little bit shy when is eyes roamed her body. Oh how long he had imaginated this. He still couldn't believe they were together after all those years.

"Luke?" He heard her soft whisper calling him to join her.

"You're so beautiful" he finally managed to say again, crowding back on the bed, a little grin on his face, a grin that was matching hers.

"Come here.." she said just as they faces were inches apart. And then they were kissing again, deep and hard, fast, hungrily, moaning, biting on their lips.

Luke's hands were all over her body, massaging her breasts, which she accepted with moans that only encouraged him to travel his hands a little lower, over her stomach and then further down…

At the same moment Lorelai's hands went to his butt, bringing him closer. She could feel how hard and hot he had become.

One of her hand was tugging his jeans down on the back, when the other went to his front cupping him through his jeans. Luke groaned at the sensation. She finally let go of him and tried to get rid of his pants along with the boxers, but couldn't succeed as his tongue was running around one of her hard nipple, biting on it every few seconds.

Luke chucked when she couldn't take of his pants and just pulled up, kneeing on the bed in front t of her. And in one swift motion he took off all his clothes, exposing for her all his manhood.

Now it was her turn to stare at him. After a moment a bright smile showed on her face as she mentioned for him with her finger to come closer to her. Which Luke did immediately, leaning on top of her once again.

Lorelai closed her eyes as his tongue traveled down between her breast and then even further down to her stomach, which he kissed a few times. Her hands went to his hair, bringing him closer to her, but Luke had a different plan when his kisses went even more south.

Lorelai gasped as Luke's hands that were on her sides went to their inner tights, pulling her legs further apart. She moaned loudly feeling his hot breath on her burning skin and them she felt his lips on her. He sucked on her gently, his hands massaging her inner tights, still away from her center. She moaned even loudly, but still keeping her voice not loud knowing there were people downstairs. She reached for the hardboard of the bed behind her head, and grabbed it tightly, as Luke was doing his magic. She was overwhelmed both on the sensation he was causing and on the attention he was paying to her every sigh and moan, giving her so much pleasure.

"Oh Luke!.. Ahh….!" she was almost screaming every few seconds when he was putting more pressure.

Just as she was close to reach her pick Luke pulled away, causing her to whimper with frustration. But them she felt him hard and hot against her tight and kissed him deeply.

At the same time she intertwined her fingers with his. Luke brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back oh her hand. Then brought it above her head, resting them there.

His other hand traveled down her side to her tight bringing it above him hip.

He moved his hips a little causing his hard member to hit her clit a few times, which cause her whine with pleasure.

"Luuuuuke….." She moaned…"Please…. Ohh.."

At that he looked deep into her eyes, guiding it inside of hear, causing them both to groan loudly.

He hadn't moved for a few second letting them both get used to the feeling.

Lorelai closed her eyes at how big he was inside of her.

Just then they smiled at each other and Luke started to move. It was slow at the beginning, causing just pleasurable sighs from them. He moved his hips in circle motions.

When he picked up the peace, Lorelai put her free hand tight around his neck bringing him closer for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he slammed into her harder, but still didn't look much tired.

Just then Luke pulled her with him to a sitting position. They were still fully joined. He sat her on his tights and Lorelai put her legs around his waist taking him even more inside of her. Her hands were around his shoulders and his ended on her butt bringing her closer with every trust he was making, pulling inside of her faster and harder every time.

"Ahh.. ah.. Luke! Oh!" Lorelai moaned

"God Lorelai" was his only reply when their rocking motion increased faster.

"Oh yeah! Ah.. There! Right there!" Lorelai groaned as he hit just the spot inside of her.

He tightened his arms around her causing her breasts to massage with his chest, making her title her head to the back and moan his name louder.

They were moving furiously together; Luke was slamming in to her rapidly in and out, squeezing her butt. He knew Lorelai was closer with every thrust. Now his pelvis bone was hitting her clit every time he was fully inside of her.

And she was coming hard, kissing him hard to not scream his name to loud for anyone to hear it.

"AHHH Luke!" she groaned into his mouth

Just as her orgasm ended, he grabbed her hips and started to slam into her even more forcefully, still looking out to not hurt her in any way.

She encouraged him, whispering to his ear and sucking his earlobe:

"Come Luke… just come… just do it…." She panted, clinching her inner walls around him.. Not longer after he was coming hard into her groaning her name

"Lorelai!" causing her to come once again with him.

They kept moving really slowly after they orgasms ended, stopping, breathing heavily.

Still in the same position, they were wrapped in each other arms. They both could feel the other one heart beat against each other.

Finally Lorelai looked up from his neck where she rested her head.

They both smiled at each other with glassy, satisfied eyes.

Luke leaned in and kissed her deeply, pulling her back again on the bed with him still inside oh her.

When she was finally settled against the pillows he pulled out of her causing a little whimper from both of them and he laid next to her.

"What was.." Lorelai finally broke the silence

"I know" Luke said. He turned her head to her, and put his arm around her bringing her closer to him. Hot body against hot body. "We're not going to wait this long again"

"Deal" was the only thing Lorelai could say when she rested her head on his chest.

A little bit later Lorelai decided to take a fast shower and head back downstairs since she promised Caesar she would come back right after the "talk" with Luke. She didn't want it to look too much suspicious that she had spent so much time upstairs.

Lorelai left Luke with a lingering kiss and a very satisfied smile on her face while he pulling a new flannel and t-shirt to change into.

While she was walking down the stairs she couldn't stop herself from smiling like an idiot. The image of what her and Luke had done not longer that 20 minutes earlier still fresh in hear head. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to smoothed her hair and blouse a little and took a deep breath walking back in into the diner as if nothing had happened.

She walked strange to the coffee maker and started to prepare a new pot when she heard the bell ringing. She turned around and her eyes went wide and smile faded.

"Hi Mom." Was the only thing she was able to say.

TBC

So….. how was it? Worth waiting? Bad. Worst… ? review? The next chapter should be the last one .


	8. Chapter7

**I know this is the moment when you still hate me for waiting for so long to update. but I'm a seriously depressed JJ that is suffering so much cause of ASP stupid, little jokes that are called episodes. I could go on and on about it, but you don't wanna read it, you're here for the story right?**

**This is the FINAL chapter! you're all as happy as me about it right!**

**again not beta read.. but... yeah well... life isn't easy right? ASP proved that to us!**

**Read and Review :)**

_

* * *

_

_She walked strange to the coffee maker and started to prepare a new pot when she heard the bell ringing. She turned around and her eyes went wide and smile faded._

"_Hi Mom." Was the only thing she was able to say._

Emily looked at Lorelai in disbelieve seeing her daughter standing behind the counter. '_Yet another way for Lorelai to humiliate Gilmore's name_' Emily thought

"Since when do you work here?" She finally asked her, trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm just lending a hand." Lorelai sighed. How was it possible that one word from her mother, could kill the bliss-mood she was in just a second ago after spending some.. "alone time" with Luke? '_Oh Luke_…' She thought about him and his skillful hands and lips, almost felling them all over her body again. Then Emily's dead glare brought her back to reality as she tried not to blush at the memory of her wonderful time with Luke. "What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"I went by the inn to work with Sookie on her wedding." Emily replied, looking with disgust at her "rustic" surrounding.

"Yeah?" '_Oh boy, and here we go…'_ Lorelai thought, knowing what was coming.

"And she fired me." Emily finally exploded.

"I'm sure she didn't fire you." Lorelai tried to calm her mother.

"She claims to have changed her mind on all the things we had planned."

"Well, maybe she did."

"No, she didn't. I know what's behind this. That is, who's behind this."

"Mom, it was getting to be too much for her and too much for her fiancé."

"I knew it."

"Mom, these are not wealthy people, do you understand that? They're saving for a home and your midgets were dancing between them and their dreams."

"You say midgets like it's so absurd."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"I don't see what was so wrong with my just helping Sookie plan her wedding." '_It's not that I will plan one for you, anytime soon'_ Emily thought

"Mom, come on." Lorelai glared at her mother. '_God we both know what you were doing, and for who you wanted to plan a wedding!_' Lorelai thought frustrated.

"What, come on?" Emily asked annoyed.

"You weren't planning Sookie's wedding." Lorelai finally said

"Well, then, whose wedding was I planning?" Emily challenged.

"Mine." Lorelai sighed out. But the moment the thought of her own wedding crossed her mind, a little smile started toform in the corner of her mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous." Emily defended, even if she knew better that Lorelai was partially right.

"Mom, your vision for this wedding and all the over the top stuff and the gazillion dollar flowers and bunting and champagne fountain and the Haute Couture dress – who's wearing that wedding dress in your mind's eye, Mom? Is it Sookie or is it me?" '_But god help me, mine won't look like that. It will be small and beautiful. Only with friend and closest family. With flowers and chuppah… Luke's chuppah… and he doesn't even like champagne…_' Lorelai's mind started to life it's own life.

"I wasn't planning your wedding, Lorelai." Emily's hash voice brought Lorelai back on earth.

"Right." Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"The wedding I was planning was for Sookie. The mushrooms and colors, they all seemed like fun. A little crazy, just like she is. It definitely was not for you."

"Okay Mom." Lorelai said still not believing her mother.

"I know that in a million years, you would never let me plan your wedding." '_And god only knows when you'll get married in the first place_' Emily thought bitterly. "I gave up on that dream a long time ago. Yours was going to be a Russian winter theme – the Romanovs." Emily admitted dreamy.

"Before the firing squad, I assume?" Lorelai joked, trying to cover the nervousness she felt the moment "Luke" and "wedding" popped together in her mind.

"Snow white roses, trees with white lights and candles, snow everywhere, you arriving in a silver sleigh with white horses." Emily ignored Lorelai's comment, staying in her "white roses wonderland"

"Wow." '_God she planned everything! And this… and show.. maybe it wouldn't be that bad of idea…'_

"You hate the idea." Emily deadpanned

"No, no, I just – ." _'Don't wanna think of wedding, and eternal commitments when Luke and I are still "hiding" from the world'_

"You just hate it." '_Just admit it Lorelai! You hate everything I have in mind'_

"No, it just doesn't seem like me." '_Or Luke.. Stop it Gilmore! No more Luke-wedding related thoughts!'_

"Yes, well, it would've been beautiful."

"I'm sure it would've been." Lorelai smiled, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Damn her mother for bringing this thought up.

"Anyhow, it's obvious that wouldn't even be appropriate anymore being as I'm probably standing in your reception hall." Emily said sarcastically. When Emily Gilmore hit, she did that with all of her ammunition. Once again she couldn't ignore the fact that one word from that man and her daughter was able to throw everything and be there at his demand, doing God knows what.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai chocked out. '_Whoa! Don't even go there Emily Gilmore!' _

"Burgers and fries for the dinner? The bride walks down the aisle with a ketchup dispenser in her hand." _'Another way to humiliate your name before all of our friends and family!'_

"Please tell me what you're talking about." '_But please make it not be what I think you're thinking about'_

"I'm talking about Luke." _'There I said it!'_ Emily had a little triumphal smile her face.

"Luke? Mom!" '_God! She's good! Did she use those DAR private agents to spy on me?'_

"Well, it's obvious, Lorelai." _'Who is she lying to? Me or herself?'_

"No, it's not, Mom."_' I'm not THAT obvious! I even thought about naked Kirk- eeew- to not look that obvious'_

"You're with him constantly." '_Doing god only knows what!'_

"He feeds me." '_And all of my other needs. Dirty!'_

"You bring up his name constantly."

"Once again, he feeds me." '_And makes me happy!'_

"The moment he calls, you run to his side."

"He's my friend, he needed me, I had to be there." ' _He's always there for me when I need him, and that's what people do when they love each other!' _Lorelai was almost screaming inside, but then stopped, her eyes wend a little wide when she realized what she just thought. She couldn't give that thought more time since just then Luke decide to show up from behind the curtain and made his way to them, buttoning his flannel.

'Great Luke! Just throw the evidences of the act we did, just right into my mother's face since she still doesn't know about it' Lorelai thought frustrated, seeing Luke "re-dressing", trying to distract herself from the previous revelations of her mind.

"Yes, I know you did." Emily looked at her daughter as if she was able to read her mind.

"Hi." Luke greeted awkwardly seeing no one else but Emily Gilmore in his diner.

"Hello." Emily replied not so politely. "I have to go. I'll see you for dinner tonight, Lorelai. And Luke," she looked directly at him standing by the door. "I'm sure I'll see you again soon." She made a meaningful look. But just as she was about to walk out of the diner she stopped and turned around once again, seeing Lorelai and Luke standing side by side. It was so obvious for her, why Lorelai couldn't just admit it? "What do you think of the Romanovs?" she finally asked Luke, curious about his reply.

"They probably had it coming." Luke replied immediately, not even thinking about it a second.

"A match made in heaven." Emily rolled her eyes and walked out.

Luke ten looked at Lorelai confused, he had no idea what just had happened. But she just shrugged, turning around to take the coffee pot. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and her heart that beat so fast.

Two days later Luke and Lorelai stood alone at he cemetery at Louie's funeral. Only them, Louie's coffin and the Reverend.

"We're here, of course, to honor Louie, to pay our respects and to bid him a sorrowful goodbye." The Reverend proceeded with the ceremony.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked concerned, looking at Luke's blank expression.

"Yeah. I'm not big on funerals in general." Luke finally admitted. The image of his mother and father came back to him.

"Nobody is." Lorelai smiled at him.

"He passed away in his sleep, so the end came peacefully for Louie, which I'm sure is a great comfort to all who knew him." The Reverend continued.

"The passing away part was a great comfort for all who knew him." Luke couldn't help himself and whispered sarcastically.

"I didn't know him." The Reverend was on a roll.

"Good thing." Luke added.

"But I understand he was a fine man, destined to be missed by many." The Reverend ignored yet another Luke's comment.

"Especially ones that were suing him." Luke said, even after his death Louie still caused Luke way to many problems.

"Stop." Lorelai finally slapped Luke lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry father." She smiled with apology.

"Reverend." The man corrected her.

"Right."

"Now let us witness Louie Danes as he is interred and brought to the Lord."

"It was a nice service." Lorelai spoke as Louie's coffin ended under the ground. "Nice and, um, intimate." She tried to lighten the fact that they were the only ones present there.

"I guess everybody deserves something at the end. Thanks for coming." Luke looked at Lorelai and smiled, happy that he had someone like her by his side, but more in his life.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Lorelai reassured him.

After a few silent moments Luke finally spoke again looking at his uncle's grave.

"That ain't me, is it?" He couldn't help himself, but that thought was running inside his head since Taylor's little speech.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked confused.

"What Taylor said about me being like Louie, a loner, never being married and stuff. I mean, I am getting crankier as I get older, he's not so far off." Luke breathed out. 'Not to mention the marriage part'

Lorelai looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe that one man's word could make Luke think of himself that way. It could be said about anyone, but most definitely not about Luke!.

"You are not your uncle." She stated forcefully. "I mean, would Louie ever build someone a chuppah, or help fix things around someone's house without being asked, or make a special coffee cake with balloons for a girl's sixteenth birthday?" Lorelai said in a heart beat, her eyes full of adoration looking at this amazing man. Her man.

"Rory told you about that?" Luke shook his head, almost laughing at his own naivety, that he believed Rory wouldn't tell Lorelai.

"Yes." Lorelai smiled shyly. "And would Louie have taken in his sister's kid without hesitating and without asking for anything in return?" Lorelai tried to sound reasonable, if it was up to her, she would have go to Taylor right away and kill him for making Luke doubt in himself.

"No one would've trusted Louie with their kid. He probably would've forgotten to feed him or something." Luke joked.

Lorelai had to laugh lightly at that.

"You get my point?" she asked.

"Yeah, I get it." He relied and there was a silent moment between them, a comfortable moment. They were staring in each other eyes.

"And.. and you still have me" Lorelai confessed, tilting her head to the side, smiling shyly at him. She just hoped he would understand the full meaning of her statement.

Luke looked even deeper in her eyes, seeing the feeling he felt himself

"That… I do" he told her just above a whisper. But then he took a deep breath and started: "Listen.. Lorelai.. I.. I l…" But then they both jumped a little hearing drumming from afar. „What's that?" Luke asked annoyed he was so close to finally say it and something had to stop him. The he looked up seeing one of the reenactors walking onto the cemetery. "Is that Andrew?" He asked confused.

"I believe it is." Lorelai smiled, happy that her ways of persuasion worked not only on Luke.

"That's all of them." Luke said is aw, as he saw all the reenactors walking up the hill. Just then they started doing their salute.

"Thanks." Luke smiled at Lorelai, still couldn't believe that she did that for him.

"It's what your dad wanted." Lorelai said quietly, hooking her arm with his and hugging it.

"Yeah. Oh, I know Louie would've hated this." He shook his head briefly, but still couldn't stop thinking of what he almost told Lorelai. _'"Almost", being the operative word here' _He thought.

"That's just a fringe benefit." She leaned closer to him, but they both had to grimace at the false sounds of the trumped.

Half an hour later they were both walking down the sidewalk, leading to the diner.

"Do you think he's in heaven?" Lorelai broke the silence.

"I hope so, just so my dad can kick his butt around the place." Luke replied playing along with her, as he fought with the tie around his neck.

"Can you kick when you're in heaven?" She couldn't help herself and smiled seeing Luke undoing the top bottom of his shirt. She had to slap herself mentally to not think about all the "goodies" that were under his shirt.

"It's probably frowned upon." Luke replied, not realizing what effect he really had on her.

"Yeah, plus you're all see-through and gauzy and your dad's foot could go right through him."

"This is a silly conversation." Luke groaned. "What's all this?" He stopped before the diner seeing almost half of the town inside.

"I have no idea." Lorelai replied as confused as he was, but still thought that maybe Rory had something to do with it. '_Oh my wonderful daughter!'_ she thought.

Luke finally opened the door for Lorelai to walk in first and then fallowed her inside. They immediately saw Rory, who walked to them handing them two cups of punch that Miss Patty brought with herself.

"Hi." Lorelai greeted her daughter cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Luke was still totally confused.

"It's kind of like a wake." Rory explained with a shrug, she was sure that it was all Lorelai's work.

"A wake?" Luke asked again.

"For Louie?" Lorelai looked now as much confused as Luke.

"I thought you set it up" Rory looked shocked at her mother. 'If not her then who?' She thought.

"I didn't set it up." Lorelai defended herself as if it was something bad.

"Well, it's going well, anyway. People brought a ton of food if you're hungry." Rory said.

"Huh." 'It looks like someone has more than once admirer' Lorelai thought.

"This is unexpected." Luke smiled happily

"Very." Loreai confirmed

"Don't you have wakes for people you like?" Luke tried "to find a hole in it all", not believing that the town would do something like that for Louie.

"I think it might be for you." Lorelai offered quietly

"Am I dead?" He joked' now totally relaxed with Lorelai by his side, Louie finally 6 feet under and the diner full of the townies.

"Face it, Luke, people like you." 'Some of them.. even.. love you'

"Shut up." He replied playfully.

"And with charm like that, how can they resist?" Lorelai teased in a high pinch voice. '_I know I can't'_ she thought

They both walked to the table where Sy, Babette and Miss Patty sat remembering the time when Louie was still alive and living in Stars Hollow.

"So, like I say, it's Halloween, right, and we're lucky Louie doesn't have razor wire around his yard, you know how he is. So finally one of the neighborhood kids, he gets all courageous and he goes sauntering up to the door and he goes 'trick or treat!' Louie finally throws the door open, looks at him and says, 'Did you get a Reese's cup tonight?' And the kid looks in his bag and he says, 'Yes sir, I did.' So Louie grabs it, says 'thank you very much,' then slams the door in his face." Sy laughed.

"I'm sorry I never met him." Lorelai admitted sadly, knowing that deep down inside Luke must feel sad about loosing his uncle. Yet another member of his family.

"He was colorful." Luke admitted drinking some of the punch from the cup.

"I never trick or treated again." Kirk said out of nowhere.

"So one day I'm at the post office, I'm in line when Louie just about knocks me over and he cuts in line." Miss Patty started. "I said, 'Louie, there's a line!' So he says, 'Kiss my butt!' and I said, 'You mind your manners!' and he says, 'Please kiss my butt!' and drops his pants!"

"Oh, I got one, I got one." Babette said cheerfully. "Louie was parked outside Al's Pancake World, and I was trying to pull in the space behind him, when all of a sudden, he starts to back up, so I honk my horn and he – it was just a little honk, no big deal – but he . . ."

Luke and Lorelai stood there together, side by side in the middle of the diner, listening to all of Babette and Miss Patty's stories about Louie.

At some point Lorelai couldn't help it but realized that no matter what, those people, those crazy town people, that always gossiped about everyone and every tight, did nothing more but cared about the others. In their own, original, crazy way they wanted others to just be happy. And then she knew.

Almost instinctively grabbed Luke's hand that was loosely by his side and squeezed it. At the feeling of that Luke immediately looked sow at Lorelai and saw her smiling brightly at him. He looked at her confused then motioned their joined hands with his eyes. Lorelai just made a tiny almost invisible nod with her head and he immediately knew what she had in mind.

Without any hesitation Luke let go of Lorelai's hand and put his whole right arm around her, bringing her closer to his body, as if it was the most natural think ever. Lorelai did the same hugging his midsection leaning against him, leaving no doubt to all the praying, wide eyed people gathered in the diner, that watched them as to who really was "Luke's secret, mysterious woman"…

**THE END**

* * *

**Yeah I know.. cheesy and unsatysfying end... but I think that sometime it's beter when not everything is said...;)**

**So you like? or not?**

**Now I'm thinking about writting a new story. I have two ideas, still not sure which one to actually put into a fic, since I'm still writting my Scott/Lauren fic. I could go with a nother "woulda-shoulda-coulda" scenario like most of my fics, or write yetANOTHER fic about Luke and Lorelai dealing with their latest problems.. so it's prabobly all up to you and what you wanna read :)**


End file.
